The deoxyglucose method was used to study the alterations in cerebral metabolic activity resulting from both rewarding and aversive brain stimulation to discrete brain sites as well as resulting from the administration of drugs of abuse. The mapping of metabolic activity in rats under these conditions has yielded information about those brain areas involved in motivation and reinforcement, and about the functional consequences of chronic drug use.